


【柱斑】秘密

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 柱斑 [1]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️ABO背景下柱*O斑，非常泥石流





	【柱斑】秘密

在宇智波兄弟的温馨下午茶时间，斑发现自家泉奈气呼呼的。  
“斑哥，你说千手家的那群老家伙是不是有毛病啊！那个千手死…千手柱间都还没婚配，他们就把手伸到千手白毛身上了？！”  
斑一时摸不清这段话的槽点，他只能捡自己的关注点回答  
“泉奈，像柱间那样的人不被联姻束缚是很正常，千手扉间要相亲…你为什么这么大反应？”  
“我…我当然是怕那个白毛趁机把工作都仍给我呀，斑哥…你能不能和千手柱间说说，那个白毛一看就是个注孤生的晚娘脸，就别跑出去祸害别人家的omega了。像他这种家伙最多找个beta凑合着过！”  
对弟弟当然不能说不，宇智波斑满口答应，看着恢复年轻人活力的泉奈，思绪万千…  
千手和宇智波联盟了，还没有打个你死我活，这是忍界的大新闻，一息之间和平就降临到这个时代，人们无不歌颂千手族长和宇智波族长的英明决定。  
只有斑知道，走上联盟的道路也好，坚定地建村也好…都由那个男人一手促成。  
斑觉得柱间和这个世上的所有人都不同，他和他相遇在南贺川、决裂在南贺川…就在他以为自己和柱间终究是会走上厮杀的老路时，柱间竟然私下和他传信。  
那封信他至今都好好珍藏着，柱间是世界上最了解他的人，他说他会用实际行动表明自己的决心，希望自己相信他，终有一天他们会再次握手言和。  
如今柱间的承诺真的实现了，在战场上不顾所有人的阻止挽救了泉奈的生命后，斑最终还是听从内心的愿望与他重新并肩了。  
（柱间他…）  
泉奈看到自家哥哥一谈到千手死木头就神游天外，实在是担忧极了。  
“斑哥，说到成婚这个话题…我觉得哥哥你也是时候找个好对象了。虽然不想承认，千手柱间死皮懒脸也要建立的木叶的确是个和平的地方，斑哥，你现在也可以多为自己考虑看看。”  
斑听身为beta的弟弟这么说一阵恍惚，他至今完全没有考虑过这件事…即使以宇智波斑的性别来说，他早该做婚配打算了。

这个世界的性别组成十分复杂，除去男女还应分为三类，其中最具争议的就是稀少的Omega。在战国时代，身为忍者上战场御敌总比在家生育后代要受人尊重得多。  
斑在成熟期被鉴定为Omega后也失落了好一阵，但他很快就振作起来…毕竟强者有权掌握自己的人生。作为宇智波家的重要战斗力，斑成功说服父亲和族老对外公布性别为Beta并用实力获得了全族上下的尊重。  
如今顺利与千手联盟建村，斑思考再三决定不再隐瞒性别，好处是向他示好的omega少了很多，不够格的求亲对象却来了一大截。  
里面…却没有他看中的那个人。

千手柱间的性别则一直是个谜题，千手一族中知晓具体的都很少。忍界群众对此并没有太多关心，毕竟性别对于被称为忍界之神的男人…意义已经不大，关心真相如何的大多都是倾心于千手族长的beta、omega。  
斑不关心柱间的性别，他只重视柱间的态度。  
宇智波斑与千手柱间的名字这十数年来一直并列，他们是彼此的挚友、对手，久而久之也在对方的心里占据了重要地位。  
不知从什么时候开始，柱间占据了斑心中另一个特殊身份，为此他不惜在建村后公布自己的真实性别。  
（难道柱间对我就一点想法都没有吗…）  
斑也不是没有暗示过柱间，但那个男人总能巧妙地避过这个话题。  
时间久了自信满满的宇智波斑也不尽怀疑柱间只是给自己台阶而非对自己有意。  
斑轻轻落在火影楼的窗沿外，他一向特立独行地走窗…刚准备翻窗而入就听到千手兄弟语意不明的对话。  
“大哥，为什么答应漩涡护送水户姬来木叶会谈，你不是不知道族老们一直有和漩涡联姻的打算！”  
下一刻柱间温和的声音传来  
“水户是个好女人哦，我看和扉间你挺合适…也不是说一定要联姻，你就去见见面也没什么损失嘛。”  
听起来千手扉间气急败坏  
“大哥，你自己不能和水户姬联姻就出卖我？！  
我是有对象的，要是乱来迟早被他捅死。”  
“哎？！他难道是……”  
斑没有听完后面的话就瞬身离开，他对千手柱间暧昧不清的态度耿耿于怀。

“真少见啊…你主动约我喝酒。”  
柱间接到斑的邀请很高兴，逃了夜班就来到了宇智波宅。  
“不过是喝个酒而已…”斑这么说着，又给柱间斟满了酒，许久未私下相聚的两人一巡就喝了不少。  
千手柱间借着银白的月光温柔地注视着他的挚友，果然还是想和斑分享更多。  
“但我是真的高兴…如今泉奈的伤也大好了，建村也进行的很顺利…斑，有你在我身边真实太好了！”柱间感觉自己喝得有些多了  
“有我在…柱间，你希望我一直待在你身边吗？”斑的语调异常轻柔  
柱间晃了晃脑袋，重重点了点头。  
“那你希望我永远待在你身边吗？柱间…”  
此时千手柱间才发现自己与斑的距离已经近得有些不安全，他试图起身远离一些就被人按在了原处。  
“回答我，你喜欢我吗？”斑凑近男人耳边询问着  
柱间对着那双摄人心魂的万花筒征愣了数秒，就推开了他的挚友。  
“柱间！”斑变了脸色，抿了抿嘴还是说出了让柱间头痛欲裂的话  
“千手柱间，你到底是怎么回事…喜欢就说喜欢，不喜欢就好好拒绝我，看我难堪很有趣嘛!”  
柱间迅速拽住打算离去的斑，他知道斑的脾气，不解释清楚很难收场。  
“不是的！不是你想的那样…我怎么会不喜欢你呢。”最终柱间还是说出了真实想法  
但又抢在斑露出胜利者的微笑前泼人一头冷水  
“但我们不合适…”  
宇智波斑觉得自己迟早被千手柱间气死，什么叫不合适？！omega不是最适合结婚的性别吗？  
柱间就算是个beta也别想拿这种理由搪塞他，柱间是个？！  
宇智波斑的眼神犀利了起来，他默默的…  
看到斑半天没有回话，只是脸色微妙了许多，柱间叹了口气，准备多说些安抚斑的话。  
“我知道了…没有关系的！你不必再那么痛苦了，我都明白了。”斑突然这么说  
虽然不知道他突然明白了什么，柱间还是长舒了一口气…然后差点没断气。  
因为宇智波斑紧紧抓住了他的手…  
“柱间，我已经知道你的真实性别也是omega了，你这个笨蛋！这样放弃还是我认识的千手柱间吗！即使我们都是…也不是没有办法，我会想办法满足你的。”宇智波斑刚才悄悄放出了自己的信息素，却发现柱间毫无反应…他总算知晓柱间隐藏的秘密了。

千手柱间这辈子第一次输在宇智波的神逻辑下，他当机立断将斑拢进怀里。  
“斑…不要胡思乱想！”  
怀里的人只是抬头回以他带着引诱的笑，狠狠咬住了柱间的下唇。  
“嘶！”某人的手也开始不老实了  
“我会好好告诉你…我的秘密。”柱间也开始向斑展现他的热情  
———car———  
这样才是他认识的千手柱间，两人的唇舌热情交缠到一起，换着阵地你来我往亲了好半天。  
捉住斑向下探的手，柱间重重地喘息  
“怎么了柱间，我知道该怎么让omega舒服。”  
千手柱间只是神色莫名，放开了阻拦动作的手  
让斑心满意足地扒下了两人的族裤，隔着兜裆布热情地与自己磨蹭起来。  
探入布料的间隙握住柱间的要害，这个坦荡的宇智波有技巧地撸动男人的肉棒，指尖划过下方的囊袋，顺势向上感受这个人。  
“不愧是你，这里绝不会比任何Alpha差！”  
柱间没有回答斑的话，只是又给了他一个热情的舌吻，将人轻轻按倒在榻榻米上。  
吻轻轻落在身下人的额间、眼角和脸颊，这样轻柔又带着爱重意味反而让斑有些不好意思。他一面照顾两人紧贴在一处的下身，一面关注着他倾慕已久的人。  
发现这个男人眼中掩饰不住的热情和渴望，斑的唇角勾起快意的弧度，他有所决定了。  
“柱间…今晚就让你一筹，让我看看你的回答…”

斑因为体质原因身形有些瘦削…肌肉匀称覆盖在修长的四肢上，反倒展现出别致而艳丽的美。  
这样一个人点燃了千手柱间的心，宇智波族服在顺从中被千手脱下，柱间喘息着顺着修长的脖颈向下吻，力道不再轻柔…一路带出水痕与斑热情的叹息。  
宇智波斑感受着落到胸膛上的亲吻，同时加重了手上的力道，他需要更多来自柱间的热情。  
含住一侧的乳珠，柱间发现斑无法克制的轻颤起来，这大概就是omega的身体，一旦被热情点燃就无法保持矜持。  
“唔…另一边也要。”  
听到斑的低低的抽吸声，柱间手唇并用地照顾两颗乳头，在热情的吮吸和轻咬中收获越来越急促的喘息。  
斑感觉自己后面已经湿透了，暗自惊讶柱间的影响力又懊恼身体的主动。他扒下那个男人下身最后的遮掩，将两人的肉棒并在一处，包绕在手心，同时也抬起上身亲吻男人的脖颈、喉结试图扳回一局。  
“啊！嗯…嗯…”斑忍不住喘息起来  
柱间拉开了他照顾两人的手，打开斑白皙的长腿，直接将高昂炙热的物事吞进嘴里。  
“唔…好舒服，柱间你嘴里好热！”  
柱间在床上很是少言，他听到斑的浪叫只是让嘴里的肉棒进得更深，扶住身下人的腰身，就开始上下摆动头颅让斑在他的嘴里抽插起来。  
“嗯…啊！”对于斑而言比下身快感更让他心脏狂跳的是柱间为他口交的事实。  
他拽住那美丽的长发，随着节奏向上挺腰，想送进更深更深的地方。柱间对此毫不介意，看到斑兴致高昂，只是用力吸紧了嘴里的东西，不时伸出舌头舔舐柱身，斑放浪的叫声让他硬得发痛。  
这样生理心理上的双重快感让宇智波斑无法自持，随着柱间突如其来的用力吮吸，斑来不及抽出就射进了男人嘴里。  
“呼…呼…柱间，柱间。”听到呛咳，斑又是歉意又是满足。  
他看到柱间毫不犹豫吞下了口中的精液，对着他温柔又色情地舔了舔嘴角。  
“没关系…斑很美味！”  
宇智波斑痛恨不应期！  
注意到柱间下身高高翘起的部位，斑反应过来凑上前…却被男人止住动作。  
“我说过会给你答案，今晚你只需要好好享受。”柱间的拒绝让斑有些气恼  
他总觉得只有自己深深沉迷在这场情事之中，柱间到现在既没有放出他的信息素…也没有失去理智，这让斑觉得自己身为omega很是失败。  
柱间即使同为omega也实在太过镇定了…  
斑这么思索着，觉得自己不能再被他牵着鼻子走，一把拽住柱间的长发把人拉到眼前，狠狠咬上了他的脖子，听到男人的痛呼才觉得心里舒坦了许多。  
“怎么了？”柱间对斑突如其来的脾气很不解  
“没什么…”斑觉得自己就要被这家伙气死了  
斑避开了柱间带着讨好意味的吻，一只脚踏上了男人宽阔的肩膀。  
斑的意图明确，这是让柱间继续做下去…

千手柱间其实远没有斑看到的那么镇定，他只是想更加慎重地对待斑，如今…这种温吐的节奏他也有些进行不下去了。  
斑高高抬起了腿，下边的小穴也就大方地展现在男人面前，那里色泽艳丽，一开一合很是热情…  
“看清楚了…这里因为你变得这么不像话，你这家伙竟然还一副冷淡的样子。”  
柱间用实际行动表达歉意，他轻吻斑的脚踝，再次推到了心上人。  
“唔！没错就是这样，感受我对你的热情。”  
“斑…”柱间的手指刚探入了自己觊觎已经的小穴，就被热情的吮吸弄得呼吸一颤。  
“好湿…”听到柱间喃喃自语，斑将另一条腿也搭上了男人的肩。  
湿透了的小穴很欢迎入侵者，柱间轻易探入了三根手指，动作不再轻柔沿着穴壁深入…重重揉按寻到的凸起，满意地听到omega的惊呼。  
……  
“呼…呼…可以了，来吧…我等你很久了！”  
听到这样的话，柱间也不再犹豫，握住斑的脚踝将他的腿分的更开，猛地挺身而入。  
“嗯…啊！”斑感受着心悸和痛楚，既为和倾慕之人结合而喜悦又默默后怕…这个尺寸真的不能太着急。  
还没来得急考虑更多，笼罩在上方的柱间就动了起来，每一下都精确攻击到斑难以承受的位置。  
“柱间，轻一点…别这么急！”宇智波斑觉得一口老血梗在喉头，甚至想打死十五分钟前的自己，柱间这个家伙脸上依旧是不紧不慢的淡定，身下动作却急的很，斑觉得自己下面都要给他捅穿了。  
柱间控制不了自己的行为，他很想迁就斑…但就是做不到，也许本能中他就想这样狠狠占有宇智波斑，此时只能用这样的方式表达自己的爱。  
“斑…斑…对不起…”  
斑被这个男人的动作弄的惊喘连连，信息素无法自控地散布在这个房间。  
看到斑变得更加潮红的脸庞，柱间知道斑一定又放出了信息素…这个男人心里很不好受。

“柱间，你怎么了？”宇智波斑很忙，他尽力从下身的快感中找回理智，还要关心柱间的精神状态…这个男人明显情绪很不对！  
这就十分委屈了，他不知道眼前这个家伙怎么做爱都能越做越不开心。  
“你就这么不情愿吗…”  
柱间听到斑突然冒出这么一句话，一时怀疑谁在干谁。他还没来得及回话，就被斑用力推到一旁。  
（这下糟糕了…）  
“够了…这就是你的回答吗？你不必勉强自己，不想做就不要做。”斑叹了叹气  
“如果真的很难去触碰omega…我不会逼迫你。”  
说完，斑也不在意尚不能合拢的小穴，扯过一旁的族服就打算穿好衣服。  
但柱间紧紧抱住了他，斑能感觉到他的颤抖。  
“我没有怪你…别这样。”斑摸了摸黑长直  
千手柱间觉得自己差劲透了，就因为自己的顾虑…触碰斑却伤害了斑。  
“斑…你的信息素是怎么样的？”柱间把脸埋在斑的肩头  
虽然刚刚的床事让人很不痛快，听到柱间可怜兮兮的语调…斑还是感到心软。  
“大概是烈酒？泉奈说过这很不omega…怎么突然问这个。”斑摸了摸柱间的脑袋  
“那一定很好闻…要是我能闻到就好了。”低沉又含糊的声音传来  
斑突然觉得柱间这话有哪里不对…  
千手柱间从一旁取来被褥，裹好了赤裸的斑…终于鼓起勇气向天启诉说自己的秘密。  
“斑，我闻不到你的信息素，也闻不到这个世界上所有的信息素…我没有这种性别。”  
斑努力消化柱间的意思，他还是不太明白。  
看出了斑的疑惑，千手柱间平静的说  
“我既不是Alpha也不是beta，更加…不是你以为的omega，斑…我没有性腺也没有信息素，在这个世界…千手柱间并不完整。”  
斑听懂了，在回话之前先给了千手柱间一拳。  
“你是白痴吗！因为这个就不敢和我告白？！让我暗恋那么久，还扯东扯西？！你真能！”斑的暴脾气上来了  
这个反应和柱间臆想的不太一样…  
“你不觉得这是个很严肃的问题吗？我没有办法给你任何标记…和我在一起你既不能拥有自己的后裔，也没办法缓解你发情期的痛苦。”柱间试图让斑意识到问题的重要性  
宇智波斑沉默了片刻，就在柱间以为自己已经说服某人前…伸手狠狠扯住了黑长直，力道可以把柱间扯秃，无视嗷嗷的惨叫，斑面无表情的开口  
“说你蠢你还不相信…你傻吗！闻不到就闻不到，我们是人又不是畜生，信息素没有你想象的重要。还有…我以为你是omega的时候都愿意睡你，你说我在不在意你生不出来这件事！”  
柱间暂时不想去纠正omega 没法让任何人生这件事，他直接扑上前抱住了斑…感动到哭出来。  
“斑…呜呜，你真好！”  
拍了拍柱间的狗头，斑想起还有重要的事得确认  
“你爱不爱我？”虽然特矫情，斑还是问了。  
千手柱间的回答也特矫情，他温柔注视着蚕宝宝  
郑重地回答  
“如果千手柱间会爱什么人…那个人一定是宇智波斑，斑…你呢？”  
宇智波斑带给了柱间三分钟的焦虑，直接拉开被子甩到一边，气势汹汹  
“我也爱你！我们接着干起来！”

再次进入斑，柱间觉得满心都是喜悦，像个毛头小子终于得到了他的心上人。  
斑也因柱间的喜悦而高兴…虽然下身传来的力度还是一度既往的夸张。  
缠上精瘦的腰身，斑边喘息着边诱惑柱间更重一些，想要看到那个男人无法自控的模样。  
“啊…啊！嗯…就是这样！柱间，你干的好极了，下面被你干得好舒服…太爽了！”斑毫不矜持地浪叫，满意地感受身体里越发沉重的肉棒。  
“斑…唔！不要总说这种话啊…”  
柱间难以招架斑在床上的热情，他并不是喜欢说情话的类型…比起爱语，更喜欢把身下这个胡言乱语的男人操到尖叫。  
斑很快就为那个男人的爱好买了单，腿被折起压到胸前，身体里的庞然巨物毫不留情地碾到最深。不仅仅是敏感点…斑只觉得整个小穴都传来辛辣的快感，他再说不出撩拨柱间的话，只能随着男人凶狠的挺动尖叫出声。  
“斑…斑，这样可以了吗，还是要更重些！”柱间根本不需要斑的回答，斑的身体很诚实。  
“柱…间，呜…”斑不愿意讨饶，他觉得连脚趾尖都传来了麻痹快意。  
这时温柔的吻又落到到了斑的胸膛，和身下的待遇差异巨大…柱间柔情蜜意地舔吻乳头，不时还轻咬两片结实饱满的胸肌。  
“柱间，你这家伙！呜呜…”  
即使对柱间的骚操作深恶痛绝，斑还是沉浸在一波高过一波的快感。  
“啊！！嗯…嗯…”omega在源源不断的快感中被干到高潮  
柱间只给了斑一息的喘息时间就又动起来，刚高潮过的内壁被无情的搅动弄得紧缩连连。  
猛的被翻过身，自身后而来的压迫感让斑不得不出言制止  
“柱间，别从后面！”  
“我知道…”柱间这么回答  
下身的动作也的确不再激烈…就在斑摸不清柱间意图时，一个吻印上了他后颈某处，男人紧接着像小动物般…用鼻尖蹭了蹭它。  
“对不起…”发现后颈处传来湿热感…斑舍不得揍人  
所以他狠狠箍紧了下面，趁男人呼吸一滞回到了和他面对面的状态。  
“很想标记我？”斑深深凝视他的眼睛  
不等千手柱间回答又坦荡直言  
“我让你标记，柱间…我只想让你一个人标记。”  
千手柱间觉得眼眶又开始隐隐发热，他狠狠搂紧这个人，想告诉他…他有多渴望他。  
……  
“嗯…唔…斑我就快…你再坚持一下。”  
感受到体内强烈的跳动感，斑紧紧搂过这个笨蛋用一个激烈的缠吻掩饰激荡的情绪。  
“呼…呼…呼…”  
过了好一会儿，粗重的喘息才平息下来。

“已经…被你标记了。”斑枕在柱间的手臂上  
“哎？！”  
“呆瓜…总要让我说出口。我的心早就被你标记了…柱间，从此以后没有人能分开我们！”  
柱间的小心脏砰砰乱跳  
他知道…自己已经得到了最珍贵的人和爱  
——————  
“斑哥，我前段时间和你说的事…你考虑得怎么样？其实我觉得日向家主就很不错！还有一些新迁忍族里也有不错的Alpha，你真的可以考虑考虑。”今天的泉奈也在苦口婆心  
“泉奈…你的好意哥哥心领了，但是我已经和柱间在一起了。”斑还是向弟弟坦白了  
“什么…谁？！千手死木头？他根本配不……”泉奈也不好意这么攻击千手族长  
他只能苦口婆心地劝解自家哥哥，要他三思再三思。但看到斑哥执拗的表情…泉奈就泄了一大半气。（还是拦不住啊…）  
斑默默藏住了柱间的秘密，觉得自己得想个好办法。

很快噩耗就降临到宇智波家，因为宇智波斑不知找哪个神仙切除了性腺…  
面对斑哥的无痛无伤无影响八大切除优势，宇智波泉奈还是原地爆炸，并第一次对自家哥哥发起了火。  
“泉奈，对不起，但这是我自己的决定。性别对我而言从来都不重要…你不要担心我的身体，手术非常成功！”说着斑还搬出了权威专家千手扉间  
“千手…扉间？”斑点了点头  
宇智波泉奈漆黑着一张脸，把一脸懵逼的斑留在了原处。

后来忍界又传出了大新闻，宇智波斑切除性腺和千手柱间在一起了。  
忍界群众还没来得及看笑话，又得知忍界之神没有ABO性别和某个战场修罗天造地设。  
然后…来年的春天，他们的崽儿出生了。  
（忍界吃瓜群众：这不科学！！！！！）

END  
——————  
扉间应该还是会被他家那位捅吧XDD  
祝福他们❤️  
柱间有两个秘密，还有一个…猜！


End file.
